Godzilla's army
by Godzilla 2000 88
Summary: Godzilla lays hundreds of eggs in an underground mine and when they hatch disaster strikes.


Disclaimer- I do not own Godzilla and all the other characters in this story.

New York. A large hurricane has struck and people take shelter in the buildings or in their homes. Roofs fly off, trees are uprooted and walls are knocked down. The rain pours down heavily and thick fog blocks anyone's view. The army are devising a trap to catch Godzilla once and for all.

The army lays down a bait of meat and fish. Hours pass and no monster comes and the bait is really starting to stink and go rotten. The army is just about to give up when loud footsteps approach the bait. No one can see who it is because of the heavy fog. A large shape emerges from the haze. It is not Godzilla. It has large ears and can walk on all fours, The monster is Baragon. Baragon approaches the bait and starts to feast. From the side the army shoots and throw bottles of chloroform. The monster becomes dizzy from the chloroform and starts to collapse but Baragon shakes his head and tries to stay focused. Baragon destroys buildings and throws tanks into each other.

The army reacts by launching 6 missiles at Baragon. 3 come from each side. Baragon does a back flip into the air and the missiles run into each other. They explode with a massive bang. Baragon lands safely on the ground 100m away. Baragon burns down buildings with his flame thrower. The army launches 10 missiles! Baragon tries to dodge them again but one hits his leg and explodes which causes a chain reaction and the others explode in Baragons face. Baragon lies on the ground motionless. The monster then tries to get back up with all his strength. Baragon retreats.

It didn't turn out like the army expected but at least Baragon won't be coming back for a while (hopefully). The army sends in loads of trucks to haul away the meat and dead fish. It really stinks. It takes days to clear the load and the weather isn't helping. Finally the weather clears up and peace is restored to New York.

2 months later………

A group of miners are working in an underground mine when they encounter what looks like a miniature Godzilla. The workers back away but the monster approaches and pounces on one of the workers. The others flee in terror.

When they reach the surface they contact the army immediately. A group of soldiers armed with machine guns make their way down the mine. They find the workers body stripped of all his flesh. They make their way past the body and head further in. The creature emerges. 2 more appear followed by 3 more and 5 more and 8 more and 10 more and 100 more and 1000 more and (you get the picture theirs a lot!). The soldiers are outnumbered by like a million to one. The soldiers back off but the creatures come forward.

They charge! They soldiers shoot as many as they can. One soldier shoots one right in the head over and over until it collapses. The monsters bite and scratch. One monster jumps onto a soldiers back and crushes his head with his jaws. Soon every soldier is dead and the little monsters feast.

The rest of the army waits and waits for them to return but they never do. The army sends 60 professional soldiers to go down and investigate, again armed with machine guns. They make their way down and find all the bodies of the soldiers. They move further and further in and come to a junction. They head left and find thousands of opened eggs.

Each egg about twice as tall as a man. There is no sign of the monsters. The soldiers retreat. They bring back one of the bodies of the monsters for DNA tests. Back at the army base they test the body to identify the monster. It turns out to be a baby Godzilla!

"The DNA matches that of Godzilla!" Exclaims the scientist

" Impossible Godzilla's a boy he could not have given birth, their has to be another one" Says the army officer

"What if there is another one!" Replies the scientist.

"Double trouble!" Jokes one of the soldiers

"Stay focused" Snaps the army officer.

Suddenly the army receives an urgent call that a swarm of little monsters are rampaging through New York city. The army responds immediately and sends hundreds of soldiers.

The Baby Godzilla's rampage through the city and turn over cars, snacking on any people unfortunate enough to stumble across them.

The soldiers arrive and try their best to slaughter all the baby Godzilla's. Numerous soldiers are killed. The army officer signals to the soldiers to move back because he's gonna blow up the baby Godzilla's with a missile. The soldiers retreat and the missile is launched. When it hits hundreds of baby Godzilla's are killed but there are at least 700 still left. The army launches another missile but it misses the babies and hits a nearby building turning it into rubble. The officer clenches his fists in rage. The babies turn over busses and gnaw at buildings.

The soldiers are signalled to continue shooting at the swarm. A group of baby Godzilla's approach the soldiers from behind and pounce on them.

Theirs just too many how will the army compete with all of them. It seems that all hope is lost when suddenly Anguirus appears and destroys buildings. Tanks make their way towards the monster but the officer calls them off. Anguirus might be their last hope of getting rid of the baby Godzilla's.

Anguirus stomps towards the battlefield and finds the baby Godzilla's. The baby Godzilla's attack Anguirus's legs but do little damage. Anguirus shakes them off and tail whips them all into Buildings.

"It's working Anguirus is defeating them" the army officer says as he jumps for joy.

Now theirs only 300 babies left.

Godzilla appears and finds Anguirus killing all his offspring. Anguirus sees Godzilla and charges. Anguirus gives Godzilla a running punch before double kicking him into a building. Godzilla gets up and tries to tail whip Anguirus but Anguirus dodges it and stomps on Godzilla's foot.

Godzilla is about to blast Anguirus with his atomic breath but Anguirus jumps into the air and lands behind Godzilla. He then punches Godzilla over and over before picking him up and slams him on the ground. Godzilla gets up and uppercuts Anguirus into a building before tail slaming him.

While Godzilla is distracted by his battle the army continues to kill the babies. 50 of the babies run into a nearby building and smash everything in it and attack the people. Some soldiers follow them into the building to see a path of destruction. The soldiers follow the hole in the wall they made.

Meanwhile Angurius flips Godzilla over and body slams him. Godzilla slashes Anguirus with his claws. Anguirus lies motionless on the ground. Godzilla turns around and roars in victory before running to his remaining offspring.

Anguirus gets up and approaches Godzilla from behind. Anguirus charges up his sonic roar and blasts Godzilla into a building. Godzilla retreats leaving his offspring to fend for themselves. Anguirus also retreats. With all the babies dead it seems that calm is restored to New York.

Godzilla turns around and hears the cries of his offspring. He starts heading towards them again, he won't leave them on their own. Godzilla destroys the tanks and blasts the soldiers with his atomic breath.

"We must get rid of that adult in order to destroy the babies" says the army officer.

" Why don't we launch a missile at Godzilla" says one of the soldiers.

" That's a brilliant idea" replies the officer

The launches a missile at Godzilla which hits him in the thigh. Godzilla roars in pain. The army launches another missile at Godzilla but Godzilla runs away from it. It follows him as he turns and skids around buildings. Godzilla plunges into the bay and swims away underwater but the missile is locked on Godzilla and follows him.

Godzilla passes a large submarine and goes behind it. The missile explodes when it hits the submarine and the submarine slowly starts to sink. Godzilla rises out of the bay and charges towards the army base.

The soldiers and the officer flee from the building just as Godzilla tears it to shreds. All the baby Godzilla's are dead now. Except for the 50 that went inside the building. Godzilla looks at all his dead offspring and roars in anger. Godzilla smashes down every building in sight before stomping away and diving into the bay.

The soldiers that followed the 50 into the building are still searching for them. There is no sign of them until a body turns up in the hallway of level 13.

"How did they get to level 13 unless they used the lift?" says one of the soldiers.

"Nah that's impossible but how did they get here?" replies one of the soldiers.

Suddenly a small roar breaks the conversation as one of the Baby Godzilla's speeds down the hallway towards them. One soldier shoots it until it collapses. 5 more appear and charge at them. The soldiers shoot 3 of them but 2 dodge the bullets and pounce on the soldiers. 1 soldier is dead and a couple others injured.

The army kills the last 2 and moves on further. They find a lair that they made in one of the halls. 20 or more are hiding their and 5 more are hiding down the hallway.

"They've set a trap!" says one of the soldiers.

The soldiers turn around and head the other way and see 10 more. They are trapped.

" A lift!" shouts one of the soldiers in joy.

As they make their way over to the lift the ten that were hiding spring into action which causes the other 20 to charge aswell. The soldiers just make it to the lift in time and reach the ground floor.

They run out of the building and find the rest of the soldiers and the army officer.

"we'll they're all gone" says the officer.

"Not exactly" says one of the soldiers that came out of the building.

" Theirs still at least 50 in that building we came out of" says another soldier.

Suddenly 10 come out of the building and charge at the soldiers. 4 baby Godzilla's are killed. One jumps on top of a soldier and rips his head off. Another one pounces at the officer and grabs his arm with his jaws and crunches it. The officer is seriously injured and dying. The remaining soldiers carry him away and call the ambulance. The baby Godzilla's follow close behind. One soldier shoots them and kills 2. With the help of the other soldiers all 10 are dead.

The ambulance arrives and carries the officer away.

"What about the rest of the baby Godzilla's in the building? Says one off the soldiers.

"We'll blow the building up killing all the baby Godzilla's," says another soldier.

The soldiers go to what's left of the army base and launch a missile at the building. The building explodes into a million pieces and collapses into a pile of rubble.

The army high fives each other in victory. Peace is finally restored for the people of New York or is it?

Godzilla stomps back through the city and destroys what's left of New York. Godzilla throws a bus into another building. Godzilla looks around to see his offspring but he only sees the bodies of them. Godzilla stomps angrily and slams his tail on the ground. He picks up buildings and hurls them into other buildings. Soon the whole of New York is destroyed. Godzilla roars in victory and plunges into the bay. Godzilla takes one last look back at the disaster and dives underwater. A small monster emerges from the disaster and roars.

One of the Godzilla babies has survived to wreck havoc on the world when he is 50 times bigger


End file.
